


All You Have To Do

by mc_writer



Series: Vegas and Everything After [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: New relationships make you realize new things about yourself.





	All You Have To Do

Anton never thought of himself as needy. He never had been in previous relationships.

He hadn’t wrapped his head around what made this different.

Because it was new? All relationships were new at some point. Because it was with a man? Or was it because it was Liam?

In Vegas, Anton felt the the faint whisper of possibility in the way his name sounded in Liam’s mouth, in the warmth of his eyes, in the gravity that seemed to pull him into Liam’s orbit.

He hadn’t anticipated wanting, or needing, him this much.

And all he could say was  _stay_.


End file.
